


Art of Just A Couple Of Boys From Brooklyn IV: There Was Summer

by dulcetine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Angst, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2016, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slash, So MANY great facts! feels like a Time Machine!, Time Travel, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetine/pseuds/dulcetine
Summary: After what Bucky Barnes did to his parents, how can Tony ever reconcile that with Bucky being Steve’s oldest friend? An inexplicable trip to the past may provide the answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> Hello and Thanks for stopping by :D 
> 
> I felt so fortunate and happy to illustrate for [BradyGirl_12](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12)! Thank you for your patience and creating such a wonderful, detailed story! It was incredibly moving to see Tony get to know a younger Bucky and Steve! 
> 
> Thank you mods at [Marvel Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com) for hosting and being awesome! You guys are great! Speaking of great, please go read the story which is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8319010/chapters/19051321). [Taibhrigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh) made a cover for the story which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8443069).
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D and Thanks again!
> 
> PS. Beware of possible SPOILERS, as there will be quotes and lines featured from the story!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsvoq4kcxh.jpeg.html)

_The Avengers were supposed to fix all that. No more screw-ups._

 

He stared gloomily out the window of his Tower at the Chrysler Building. Maybe he should move back to the Mansion. No memories of the Avengers there. No romantic ones of Pepper from those days. But his parents’ presence was all over the place. It was hard enough to deal with that, but after…he abruptly stood up from the couch and strode to the bar, pouring a glass of whiskey.

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpskwhxjf2o.jpeg.html)

The sound of labored breathing filled the alley. Tony knew the feeling, having suffered shortness of breath when the arc reactor was embedded in his chest.

 

Steve was doubled over trying to draw in air, his hands resting on his shaking knees. His blond hair hung over his eyes but the determination was pure Steve.

 

“Th…thanks, fella.” Steve’s wheezing was painful to listen to, and Tony approached him with his hand out. Steve’s shoulders shuddered as he began to cough.

 

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsvkyjkurp.jpeg.html)

_Steve wasn’t kidding when he said the bathroom was the size of a closet!_

He could barely close the door behind him, but somehow a shower stall had been squeezed in. He did his business and washed his hands, noting in the mirror that his goatee was gone but his mustache trimmed to a pencil thinness. His hair was thicker than current fashion but slicked back in the proper style. He was uncomfortably reminded of his father from the old family photos.

\- - -

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsmotkvtyq.jpeg.html)

“I see.” Tony checked a peach. “What, no kumquats?”

 

“Kumwhats?”

 

Tony smiled. “An exotic fruit.”

 

“Sorry, no exotic fruits here. Just the good ol’ American variety.”

 

Tony coughed. “Um, right. Well, the peaches look delicious.”

 

“We’ll get some of your delicious peaches, plums and apples. Bucky’s especially fond of plums.”

 

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsn9mwayw4.jpeg.html)

 

Steve and Bucky were sitting at the kitchen table with Bucky’s back to Tony. Tony put on a smile he hoped was convincing as Bucky stood and turned toward him.

 

“Glad to meet you, Tony.”

 

Tony felt a small jolt as a face that resembled the Winter Soldier smiled at him. His brown hair was not long and stringy but neatly combed and much shorter. His physique was excellent but not as buff as his Serum-enhanced body. His hazel eyes were not lifeless but sparkling with life, and Tony had to admit that his smile was charming.

 

Bucky was holding his hand out and Tony took it, the handshake firm. “Nice to meet you, too,” said Tony. He took a seat at the table. “Man, this heat wave is killing me.”

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsxuqrkq5k.jpeg.html)

Steve snorted. “Who, Republicans? The people who told the country in the early days of the Depression to pull ourselves up by our bootstraps when most of us didn’t have boots?” He paused at a page showing a Greek nude. He opened his sketchbook.

“Yeah, people like that.” Tony spoke quietly and so did Steve. Getting scolded by a librarian for loud talking was a no-no! 

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsz2ry712q.jpeg.html)

When they reached the flying monkeys scene, Tony looked at Steve, remembering the man’s delight in the 21st century when he finally got a cultural reference as Nick Fury had used it. That was when he noticed Steve and Bucky holding hands.

 

It was subtle, using the dark to conceal their gesture. Tony smiled and took a quick look around. No one could see a thing. 

 

“We’re off to see the Wizard,” he said quietly.

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpse4elovek.jpeg.html)

“Well, if he does run in 1940, I’ll vote for him!” Steve nodded definitively.

 

“I’ll pull the lever for him,” Bucky agreed.

 

“Me, too,” said Tony. “Let’s call it the Meatloaf Pact.”

 

Steve and Bucky laughed, raising their glasses and clinking them with Tony’s glass to seal the Pact.

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsmizycjsl.jpeg.html)

Tony thought of his lifelong battle with his own father until…the Winter Soldier killed him. He stared at Bucky, who looked very little like a brainwashed killing machine. He just looked like a very young man in love, worried about his sickly lover.

 

“Go to bed, Tony,” Bucky said, not unkindly.

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsuhjdggh1.jpeg.html)

Finally, on their way out, they took pictures in front of the Trylon and Perisphere. They asked a man strolling in with his wife to take a picture of the three of them in front of the gleaming landmarks. Steve got between Tony and Bucky and they all put their arms around each other’s shoulders and smiled as the man snapped the Brownie.

 

They talked about the Fair that night and for the next week. Steve said, “Maybe the World of Tomorrow is going to be better.” 

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsxsfessy8.jpeg.html)

“Wow.” Bucky approached his lover. “So you decided to be Dorothy?”

“Yes.” Steve smiled shyly.

 

Bucky drew Steve into a kiss. When they broke apart, Steve blushed.

\- - - 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zps1vvdbbzn.jpeg.html)

Tony looked down at the cell phone Steve had mailed to him, the accompanying letter tucked underneath it on the coffee table. Steve had expressed loss at their friendship and hope that it was still theirs to rekindle, and to use the phone if Tony needed help.

As the rain lashed the windows, Tony picked up the cell phone and called the preprogrammed number.

 

“Hi, Steve? Tony. Come on home with the team, and bring Bucky with you.”


End file.
